Une histoire de Noël
by Hito-76
Summary: Joyeux Noël à tous! J-S


**Une histoire de Noël**

_**Genre:**__ Romance S/J 100% _  
_**Spoilers:**__ Saison 7…Pas de Pete !_  
_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…_

_**NB : **__Une petite histoire sans prétention, parce que c'est Noël et parce que je suis en manque de ship (maudits spoilers...)_

Sam, assise à l'arrière du bus, laissa son regard balayer les rues du centre ville de Colorado Springs. Dehors, tout était blanc. D'énormes flocons de neige continuaient de tomber silencieusement et les passants, emmitouflés dans de chaudes écharpes, courbaient la tête pour se protéger. En cette veille de Noël, quelques retardataires courraient à droite et à gauche afin de se procurer les cadeaux de dernière minute et Sam secoua la tête sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi certains préféraient attendre le 24 décembre pour faire leurs achats. Ses cadeaux à elle étaient déjà faits depuis plus d'un mois... Il faut dire que son emploi du temps nécessitait une bonne organisation car il lui aurait été facile de se retrouver la veille de Noël sans rien, compte tenu des innombrables alertes au SGC.

Mais pour cette année, le pire avait été évité. Ils avaient eu droit à une semaine de vacances et leurs congés avaient commencé le 22 au soir. Et pourtant...  
Et pourtant elle se retrouvait bloquée ici, à Colorado Springs alors que Marc et toute sa famille l'attendaient ailleurs...

Dans un soupir, Sam se leva, rajusta son écharpe de laine autour de son visage et descendit précautionneusement du bus. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige et malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put contenir un sourire nostalgique.

De la neige à Noël... Et dire qu'elle allait devoir passer cette soirée toute seule. Sans personne pour partager cela avec elle...

Le vent glacial qui frappa soudainement son visage la ramena à la réalité et lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris de bonnet. D'un pas lourd, elle se mit en marche et s'avança en direction du plus proche supermarché. Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer le réveillon de Noël à Colorado Springs. A court de victuailles, elle avait du se résoudre à sortir faire quelques courses et, faute de chaînes sur les roues de sa voiture, elle avait été contrainte d'utiliser les transports en commun. Cette soirée s'annonçait des plus désagréables...

Marchant lentement parmi les quelques passants qui se bousculaient dans leur hâte de rentrer chez eux, Sam leva machinalement les yeux vers la devanture d'un magasin et son coeur fit un violent bond dans sa poitrine.  
Elle se fustigea aussitôt de se montrer si stupidement sensible mais resta immobile quelques longues secondes à regarder la vitrine de la boutique.

_« O'NEILL » _

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle s'avança vers la vitre et écarta légèrement l'écharpe qui protégeait son visage.

Devait-elle entrer ?  
Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

Après quelques longues secondes d'hésitation, Sam haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil discret autour d'elle avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée du magasin.  
Au diable la raison ! Si elle pouvait trouver un minimum de plaisir à cette soirée, elle n'avait pas à hésiter !  
Le coeur battant soudain plus vite, elle poussa la lourde porte de la boutique et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le changement de température la fit soupirer d'aise et d'un geste preste, elle défit son écharpe et secoua d'une main ses mèches blondes recouvertes de neige.

Tout cela était franchement ridicule mais après tout, quelle importance ? Elle ne venait pas là pour acheter... mais juste regarder. Juste par curiosité.  
A peine venait-elle de faire un pas dans la boutique qu'une très jeune vendeuse la saluait d'une voix enjouée.

- Bonjour, Madame !  
- Bonjour, répondit Sam vivement.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était le harcèlement intempestif des vendeuses ! Aussi, sans perdre un instant, Sam s'enfonça dans le magasin, passant le rayon « Quicksilver » et « Oxbow » sans un regard pour finalement s'arrêter devant celui de la marque « O'NEILL ».

Elle connaissait celle-ci de nom depuis quelques temps déjà mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des magazines.

Etrangement excitée, elle observa avec attention les pulls et chemises du rayon féminin avant de s'attarder sur les tee-shirts. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en prendre un... juste un qu'elle garderait à la maison, bien évidemment. Or de question de se balader à l'extérieur avec ça sur elle !

Si jamais Janet ou Daniel la voyait... Si jamais IL la voyait.

_Quelle horreur !_ songea la jeune femme avant de soupirer et de reprendre son exploration.

Il y en avait de très jolis et tous étaient agrémentés d'un « O'NEILL » cousu en caractère gras sur le devant. Mais c'était sans conteste trop voyant.  
Elle poursuivit tranquillement ses recherches et fut soudain attirée par un haut plus atypique. Hormis les manches d'un blanc uni, le reste du tee-shirt était recouvert d'un motif bien particulier. Il s'agissait tout simplement du nom de la marque écrit en tout petit et répété sur toute la longueur du vêtement.

Détaillant l'habit sur toutes les coutures, cherchant à en minimiser l'intérêt, elle se décida cependant à rejoindre la cabine d'essayage.

Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, le tee-shirt sur elle, et s'avança vers le miroir. Le vêtement lui allait parfaitement, épousant ses formes, mettant en valeur ses épaules dynamiques et la rondeur de sa poitrine. Il était beau, sobre et Sam sentit son ventre se nouer d'envie. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à avoir le coup de foudre pour ce tee-shirt. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Mais elle l'aimait vraiment, de façon totalement irrationnelle. Après tout, il n'était guère original et la coupe était extrêmement classique... Elle dut donc rapidement en conclure que seule la marque était responsable de cet étrange coup de coeur...

Dans un soupir, elle caressa du bout des doigts le vêtement et sourit malgré elle face à son reflet. Elle était bel et bien désespérément amoureuse de cet homme. Sinon comment expliquer un tel engouement pour un simple tee-shirt.

- Ma fille... tu es pathétique, murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre la cabine d'essayage.

Elle se rhabilla prestement et ressortit, le vêtement dans les mains. La jeune vendeuse s'avança aussitôt vers elle, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

- Il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle.  
- ... Oui... mais je ne pense pas le prendre, répondit Sam après hésitation.

Qu'arriverait-il si, par le plus grand des hasards, l'un de ses amis le découvrait dans ses affaires... ?  
La note évidente de regret dans sa voix surprit la vendeuse qui, après l'avoir longuement observée, en avait certainement conclu qu'elle allait acheter le vêtement.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous essayer autre chose ? proposa-t-elle. Il y a quelques tee-shirts Quicksilver pour femme qui vous iraient parfaitement.  
- Non... non merci. C'est la marque « O'NEILL »... qui me plait, en fait, répondit-elle en rougissant stupidement.

_« Idiote ! »_ se fustigea-t-elle aussitôt en reposant le tee-shirt là où elle l'avait trouvé.

- Très bien, répondit la vendeuse, sans se départir de son sourire. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide, si vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier.  
- Merci.

La vendeuse acquiesça puis s'éloigna afin de poursuivre son inventaire. Sam reporta son attention sur le haut qu'elle venait de reposer et soupira.

- Alors Carter ? Vous faites vos emplettes pour Noël ?

Le bond que fit son coeur dans sa poitrine lui donna presque le tournis. Une violente bouffée de chaleur se répandit délicieusement en elle et d'un geste vif, elle se retourna.

- Mon Colonel ! s'exclama-t-elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Sa réaction sincère lui valut un sourire tout aussi lumineux.  
Discrètement, Sam laissa son regard glisser sur la haute silhouette de son supérieur. Il portait un long et chaud manteau noir au col relevé afin de le protéger du froid et de la neige recouvrait ses épaules et ses cheveux en batailles, donnant à la jeune femme l'irrésistible envie de balayer celle-ci en y enfouissant les doigts.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Jack en faisant tranquillement le dernier mètre les séparant.  
- Bien et vous ? Je vous croyais dans le Minnesota ?  
- J'ai attendu trop longtemps et l'aéroport a été fermé à cause des intempéries. J'imagine que pour vous c'est pareil ?  
- Oui. J'aurai du regarder la météo avant... J'aurai pu partir, il y a deux jours.

Elle fit la grimace avant de poursuivre.

- Je me suis fait tirer les oreilles par mon frère...  
-J'imagine, répondit simplement Jack, toujours souriant.

Un court silence se fit entre eux et Sam chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation. Mais la surprise de le rencontrer ici, le soir de Noël, semblait avoir eu raison de sa santé mentale...  
Il se tourna alors vers le rayon des tee-shirts et prit celui qu'elle avait posé quelques secondes auparavant.

- Vous aimez la marque « O'NEILL » ? demanda-t-il, une lueur espiègle dans son regard.

A ces mots, la jeune femme rougit violemment.  
Elle en avait complètement oublié l'endroit où elle était !  
_« Trouve quelque chose, Sam !! Dépêche-toi !! »_

_- _Je... je pensais l'acheter pour Cassi.  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez essayé ? répliqua-t-il, perspicace avant de la jauger d'un oeil connaisseur. Vous ne faites pas vraiment la même taille, pourtant.

Plus embarrassée que jamais, la jeune femme redressa cependant la tête.

- Vous m'espionnez, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Mais le ton de sa voix n'eut pas l'effet escompté et ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire amusé de Jack.

- Pas du tout, je ne faisais que passer et je vous ai vu dans le magasin... répondit-il avant de rajouter devant le visage soudain fermé de la jeune femme. Allez Carter, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.  
- Je n'ai pas honte ! lança-t-elle aussitôt, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Pourquoi j'aurais honte ! Il est très joli, ce tee-shirt !  
- Alors pourquoi vous ne le prenez pas ?  
- Justement pour éviter ce genre de discussion.

Elle s'était détournée, partagée entre l'agacement et un étrange sentiment de plaisir. La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue en cette veille de Noël, bloquée, seule, à Colorado Springs, était cette petite joute verbale avec Jack O'Neill ! Et même si elle se trouvait à l'instant même en position de faiblesse, jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

- Vous n'assumez pas, Carter ? dit-il au bout d'un instant, le visage penché vers elle pour attirer son attention.

Chose parfaitement inutile… elle ne voyait que lui.

- N'assumez pas quoi, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en triturant machinalement différents vêtements pour se donner une contenance.  
- Que vous êtes entrée dans ce magasin parce que ça vous a fait penser à moi.

Sam se maudit aussitôt. La violente rougeur qui, à ces mots, était aussitôt venue colorer ses joues n'avait fait que la trahir et le visage de Jack se fendit d'un immense sourire.

- Alors ? J'ai tort ? insista-t-il cependant devant son silence buté.

Lui lançant un regard noir, elle finit par redresser la tête. Mentir ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage.

- Et quand bien même ? répliqua-t-elle donc.  
- Je suis flatté ! dit-il un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Flatté de voir que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !

Il avait dit ces quelques mots en bombant le torse et Sam, malgré sa gêne, dut se maîtriser pour ne pas sourire à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! se contraignit-elle à dire d'une voix outrée.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

Sam se tut. Elle n'allait certainement pas entamer ce genre de discussion avec lui… D'autant qu'il était évident qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la faire rougir et la voir s'enfoncer dans des explications abracadabrantes. Elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir !

- De toute façon, j'avais décidé de ne pas l'acheter.  
- Pourquoi ? Il vous allait très bien.

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle. La voix de Jack s'était faite plus douce, comme s'il ne se donnait pas le droit de lui faire un tel compliment, si petit fut-il.

- Et puis, je ne savais pas quoi vous acheter pour Noël, poursuivit-il avec entrain. J'hésitais entre une trousse à outils en contre-plaqué ou une pince coupante en argent massif.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se détendit totalement et rit sous le regard attentif et chaleureux du militaire. Il avait toujours eu le don de rendre les gens à l'aise dans les pires situations.  
Comme elle restait cependant silencieuse, il se rapprocha sensiblement, si bien que lorsque Sam redressa la tête, ses boucles caressèrent la mâchoire volontaire de Jack.

- Allez savoir pourquoi... ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir porter ce tee-shirt, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle dut se faire violence pour taire le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge et, tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle pour revenir à sa pose initiale, Sam tenta de rassembler ses esprits.  
Elle ne devait surtout pas songer plus avant à ce sous-entendu. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule.

- Je me ferai aussitôt harceler par Daniel et Janet, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix pour cacher son trouble pourtant évident.  
- Vous n'auriez qu'à le porter uniquement chez vous. Pour dormir, proposa-t-il, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres.

_« Pour dormir... oui... » _

_- _Pour dormir avec « O'NEILL », murmura-t-elle malgré elle, amusée par ce double sens.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que son visage prenait une jolie teinte cramoisie. Un silence à couper au couteau se fit et lorsque Sam eut le courage de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui, elle croisa aussitôt son regard.

- Vendu, dit-il simplement.

Troublée, Sam le regarda s'éloigner avec le tee-shirt en direction de la caisse, cherchant à savoir si le « vendu » avait bel et bien un double sens caché... Elle sentait son coeur tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine et le noeud dans son ventre se serrer davantage.

_« Vendu »... _

Seulement le tee-shirt ?  
Ou le fait de dormir avec « O'Neill » ?

Le regard fixé sur le dos de son supérieur qui tendait déjà le vêtement à la vendeuse, Sam choisit de chasser cette pensée plus qu'improbable et le rejoignit après avoir recouvrer un semblant de sang froid.  
Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, il se tourna vers elle et bien que leurs regards se croisèrent, ils n'échangèrent qu'un sourire embarrassé.

Sam se détourna donc, se maudissant d'avoir encore laisser son imagination prendre le dessus et regarda la vendeuse plier soigneusement le vêtement.

- Comment paierez-vous, Monsieur ?  
- Par carte, répondit-il en sortant celle-ci de son porte-feuille.

La jeune fille la prit machinalement mais se figea brusquement en lisant le nom gravé sur le plastique.

_« Jonathan O'Neill » _

Un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres et son regard inquisiteur se posa aussitôt sur Sam. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci comprit rapidement quelle direction avaient pris ses pensées. Elle avait certainement du suivre de loin leur discussion et avait à présent trouvé dans le nom inscrit sur la carte bancaire la réponse au comportement étrange de sa cliente.

Ce court échange n'échappa pas à Jack qui finit par se racler la gorge.

- Vous êtes venue en voiture ?  
- ... Non, en transport en commun. En fait, je comptais faire quelques courses pour ce soir puisque je passe finalement Noël ici.  
- Eh bien... Comme je suis seul également, nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble. On fait les courses et je vous ramène chez vous.

Sam leva un regard incrédule vers lui.

_« ... nous pourrions passer la soirée... »_  
_« ... ensemble. »_

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient jamais, ô grand jamais, passer une seule soirée, ensemble, tous les deux. Chacun avait parfaitement conscience que le risque serait beaucoup trop grand et la tentation trop forte. Certes, ils étaient amis, avaient partagé une foule de choses, vécu des situations plus surprenantes les unes que les autres mais jamais ils ne se seraient risqués à passer une soirée, seuls, rien que tous les deux.

Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.  
Ce soir.  
A la veille de Noël !  
Avec la neige, le sapin illuminé, le feu de cheminée... et le gui...

Pour l'amour du ciel... Lui faisait-il des avances ?

- Ma première bonne résolution de l'année : prendre plus de risques, dit alors Jack de façon détournée, afin de faire comprendre à Sam qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Les joues brûlantes, la gorge sèche, elle parvint à garder un semblant de calme. Elle était encore incapable de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer...

- Nous sommes encore en décembre, Mon Colonel, dit-elle machinalement.  
- Qui vous parle de l'année prochaine ? répondit-il, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres. Moi, je parle de celle-ci. Il reste encore une semaine !… Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sérieux qui contrastait avec le reste de la discussion. A court de mots, la gorge trop serrée pour parvenir à émettre le moindre son, Sam se contenta d'acquiescer avec émotion et Jack se détendit enfin.

Voilà, songea la jeune femme, hébétée. Ils étaient ensemble.  
Cinq minutes auparavant, elle était une célibataire endurcie, amoureuse transit de son supérieur et malheureuse comme la pierre... et maintenant... elle allait entamer une liaison avec lui.

A cette simple pensée, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade mais encore une fois, Sam se mit à douter. Elle avait peut-être imaginé tout cela. Elle avait peut-être mal interprété les remarques de son supérieur... C'était si incroyable ! Si improbable... !  
Mais alors qu'une sourde angoisse lui vrillait déjà l'estomac, un frôlement léger sur sa main vint rapidement la rassurer. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard chaud et troublant.

Du dos de la main, il caressa lentement la sienne et Sam retint sa respiration tant la sensation qui parcourait son corps la bouleversait.

Ensemble… Ils étaient ensemble. Elle était avec Jack O'Neill.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui la troublait le plus. Son regard brun à la fois tendre et brûlant ou bien le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, ou encore la certitude de ce sentiment partagé, de cette éventail de possibilités qui s'offrait à présent à elle. A eux.

- Tenez, Monsieur, dit soudain la vendeuse, rompant le charme.

Après un clin d'œil complice, Jack se tourna vers la jeune fille, récupéra sa carte et prit le sac contenant le tee-shirt.

- Joyeux Noël à vous ! dit la vendeuse.  
- Merci, à vous aussi ! lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée tout en indiquant à sa compagne la porte du magasin.

Sam sentit sa main chaude se poser au creux de ses reins et un nouveau frisson la traversa de part en part.

- Après vous, Carter, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Docile, elle s'avança vers la sortie avec l'étrange impression de voler sur un petit nuage. La soirée déprimante qu'elle s'attendait à passer n'existait plus. Au lieu de cela, elle allait certainement vivre la plus belle de toute sa vie.

- Joyeux Noël, Madame, entendit-elle alors dans son dos.

Sam se retourna vers la jeune vendeuse, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël !

FIN

Voilou ! Ma petite contribution pour ces fêtes de fin d'année.  
Et me demandez pas de suite, hein ! Oui, ils sont ensemble ! Et oui, ils vont passer une soirée inoubliable, NC17 et tout le tra-la-la ! ;-b

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année !


End file.
